ben_10_omnitrixfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бен 10
thumb|234px «Бен-10» (англ. Ben 10) — американский мультсериал, производится компанией Cartoon Network Studios и творческой группой «Man of Action» (в составе Дункан Руле, Джо Кэйси, Джо Келли и Стивен Ти Сигал). Первая серия снята 27 декабря 2005 год, как часть субботней утренней программы Cartoon Network. Вторая серия была показана на Cartoon Network в пятницу 13 января 2006 год, в тот день первая и вторая серии были показаны друг за другом. Главная песня сериала была написана Энди Стёрмером (англ. Andy Sturmer) и спета певицей Мокси. Сериал дублирован на русский язык (с февраля 2005 год) на студии Videofilm International Ltd по заказу Cartoon Network: автор русской версии и режиссер Татьяна Соболь (Хвостикова). Автор текста песни на русском языке Андрей Кашкер (исп.Борис Солтанов). Всего насчитывается четыре сезона. Сюжет Начинаются летние каникулы и десятилетний Бен Теннисон вместе со своей двоюродной сестрой Гвен Теннисон, а также со своим Дедушкой Максом на автобусе отправляются путешевствовать по Земле. Бену скучно путешевствовать, тем более он не хочет проводить каникулы с Гвен. В первый же день путешествия мальчик отправляется в лес и случайно видит, что в небе падает странный объект. Бенджамин подбегает к месту крушения и находит Инопланетные Часы Омнитрикс. Часы сами нацепляются на руку Бена и они не снимаются. Бен нажимает на них и... превращается в инопланетянина! Бен сначала был встревожен, но потом упокоился. Гвен и дедушка позже узнали о часах. Бен и не представляет, что на часы охотятся и то что он самый обычный школьник станет супергероем. Бен мог превращаться в 10 супергероев с разными способностьями. Позже, у Бена появятся новые. Теперь для Бена, Гвен и Макса - эти каникулы будут для них огромным приключением. Может и Бену 10 лет, он великолепно управлял часами и спасал мир. Бен будет драться против многих суперзлодеев, таких как Кевин, Доктор Энимо, Инок и многие другие. Но позже герой встретится с тем, кто искал Омнитрикс и натравлял на Теннисонов множество роботов - Вилгакс. Вилгакс с помощью Омнитрикса хочет создать армию супергероев и захватить Вселенную. Вскоре он станет заклятым и сильным врагом Бена. После первой битвы с Вилгаксом Бен и Гвен узнают, что их дедушка когда-то был Санитаром Космоса и с Вилгаксом был знаком давно. А после встречи новой злодейки Колдуньи Гвен обретёт магические способности. Бен, Гвен и Макс Теннисоны будут дальше путешествовать по миру спасая человечество от инопланетян и злодеев. Главные персонажи Бенджамин «Бен» Кирби Теннисон/Бен 10 - 'главный герой. Бен не очень воспитан - он нахальный, самоуверенный, несерьёзный, иногда бывает безответственный - часто шутит в серьёзных моментах и часто использует часы, чтобы повеселиться. Бен очень любит есть. Он также всё время спорит со своей двоюродной сестрой Гвен. Хотя Бен всё таки имеет и хорошие черты характера - он добрый, благородный и отважный. Бен очень беспокоится за свою семью, что может даже пожертвовать собой. Он также может пожертвовать собой спасая какого-нибудь человека или мирного инопланетянина. Бен иногда проявляет смекалку. 'Гвендолин «Гвен» Теннисон — двоюродная сестра Бена, постоянно дразнит брата, но при этом она — положительная героиня, достойная подражания. Гвен отлично учиться, владеет карате. Может Бен и Гвен терпеть не могут друг друга, перед опасности они объединяются и противостоят трудностям. Постепенно они начинают ценить и дорожить друг другом, но не хотят это показывать и продолжают склоки. Через некоторое время, найдя книгу Заклинаний Колдуньи, Гвен научилась использовать магию, тем самым защищая Бена, если его Омнитрикс не работает и дедушку Макса. Дедушка Макс Максвелл Теннисон — дедушка Бена и Гвен по отцовской линии. Несмотря на свой возраст, Макс не раз показывал, что он всё ещё сильный и грозный боец (Однажды, когда Макс попал в больницу, врач сказал, что он для своего возраста очень крепкий), а главное - умный и опытный человек, также отлично управляется с техникой, которой и напичкал свой трейлер. Когда-то был Санитаром Космоса, но в силу своего возраста находится в отставке. Впоследствии Бен и Гвен узнают, что Макс и Вилгакс хорошо друг друга знают, так как являются давнишними врагами. Вилгакс — главный враг Бена, могущественный инопланетянин, руководящий целой армией. Вилгакс желает извлечь ДНК супергероев из Омнитрикса, чтобы пополнить ими свою армию и поработить всю Галактику. После аварии в первой серии изменил своё тело, сделав себя почти непобедимым. Он обладает очень высокой физической силой. Знает многие тайны Омнитрикса и супергероев. Однажды Бену удаётся его уничтожить, и тогда охоту на Бена продолжили слуги Вилгакса. Вилгакс невероятно живучий, поэтому возвращался много раз. Интересные факты * В первой серии Бен 10 первый супергерой, в которого превращается Бен, - Человек-огонь. В фильме полнометражном мультфильме «Бен-10: Наперегонки со временем» Бен также превращается впервые в Человека-огня. А в другом мультфильме - «Бен 10: Секрет Омнитрикса» Бен тоже сначала превращается в Человека-огня. Это вполне логично т.к. согласно опенингу мультсериала, Человек-огонь - это десятый герой Омнитрикса (Хотя по правде, в Омнитриксе героев больше миллиона). Интро Вступление спела певица Мокси (Настоящее имя - Джаннет Кейм), чем и прославилась. В первом и втором сезонах девятым супергероем был Призрак, но дальше, в третьем и четвёртом сезоне девятым был Ядро (Потому что Призрак вырвался на свободу и стал недоступным для Бена). Также в некоторых местах были показаны другие сцены. thumb|center|240px|Английская версия Текст английской версии: It started when an alien device did what it did, And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10! Ben 10!) So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) Armed with power, he's on the case, Fighting off evil from Earth or space, He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Ben 10! (Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10!) Текст русской версии: thumb|center|240 px Космические часики нарушили покой И наделили мальчика вдруг силой неземной. Позвольте вам представить - это наш супергерой. Бен 10! (Бен 10! Бен 10!) Когда увидите его, он сможет удивить, Волшебным превращением мгновенно поразить. Умен, отважен и силен его не победить. Бен 10! (Бен 10! Бен 10) К вам на помощь всегда придет И наказанье злодеев ждет, Век, не боится он ничего, Часы такие на руке лишь у него! (Бен 10! Бен 10! Бен 10!) Обложки Ben 10 Season 1.jpg|Первый сезон Ben 10 Season 2.jpg|Второй сезон Ben 10 Season 3.jpg|Третий сезон Ben 10 Season 4 1.jpg|Четвёртый сезон Категория:Мультсериалы